pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
David Martin (poet)
David Martin (22 December 1915 - 1 July 1997) was an Australian poet. He used as well the names Louis Adam and Louis Destiny. He also wrote novels, short stories, and plays. Life Martin was born Lajos or Ludwig Detsinyi, into a Jewish family in Hungary (then part of Austria-Hungary). He was brought up in Germany, where he became a communist at age 17. He then worked in the Netherlands, and emigrated to Palestine. He fought in the International Brigade in the Spanish Civil War, writing about this in My Strange Friend (1991); and then worked for the BBC in London from 1938. After World War II he settled in Australia from 1950, making his mark with the satirical poem Rob the Robber (1954). Recognition In 1991 he was given the Patrick White Award for important though under-recognised writers. Publications Poetry *''Battlefields and Girls: Poems''. Glasgow: W. Maclellan, 1942. *''Rhyme and Reason: 34 poems''. London: Fore Publications, 1944. *''From Life: Selected poems''. Sydney: Current, 1953. *''Poems of David Martin, 1938-58''. Sydney: Edwards & Shaw, 1958; New Rochelle, NY: Sportshelf, 1966. *''Spiegel the Cat: A story-poem'' (based on a tale by Gottfried Keller). Melbourne: F.W. Cheshire, 1961; London: Cassell, 1969; New York: C.N. Potter, 1971. *''The Gift: Poems, 1959-1965''. Brisbane & Sydney: Jacaranda Press, 1966. *''The Idealist'' (illustrated by Shane Porteous). Brisbane: Jacaranda Press, 1968. Play *''The Shepherd and the Hunter: A play in three acts''. London: A. Wingate, 1946. Novels *''Tiger Bay''. London: Martin & Reed, 1946. *''The Stones of Bombay''. London & New York: Wingate, 1950. *''The Young Wife''. London: Macmillan, 1962. *''The Hero of Too''. Melbourne: Cassell, 1965 **published in U.S. as The Hero of the Town: A novel. New York: Morrow, 1965. *''The King Between''. Sydney: Cassell, 1966. *''The Littlest Neutral''. New York: Crown, 1968. *''Where a Man Belongs: A novel''. Melbourne & London: Cassell, 1969. *''Foreigners''. Adelaide & New York: Rigby, 1981. Non-fiction *''On the Road to Sydney'' (illustrated by Jan Martin). Melbourne: Nelson, 1970. *''Armed Neutrality for Australia''. Blackburn, Vic: Dove, 1984. *''Fox on My Door: A journey through my life''. Blackburn, Vic: Collins Dove, 1987. *''My Strange Friend: An autobiography''. Chippendale, NSW: Pan Macmillan, 1991. Short fiction *''The Shoes Men Walk In: Tales''. London: Pilot Press, 1946. Juvenile *''Frank and Francesca''. Melbourne: Nelson, 1971. *''Hughie'' (illustrated by Ron Brooks). Melbourne: Nelson, 1971; New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1971. *''Gary''. North Melbourne, Vic: Cassell, 1972 **(illustrated by Con Aslanis). Stanmore, NSW, & London: Cassell, 1975. *''The Chinese Boy''. Hornsby, NSW: Hodder & Stoughton / Leicester, UK: Brockhampton Press, 1973. *''The Cabby's Daughter''. Sydney: Hodder & Stoughton / Leicester, UK: Brockhampton Press, 1974. *''Mr. P and His Remarkable Flight'' (illustrated by Astra Lācis). Sydney: Hodder & Stoughton, 1975. *''The Devilish Mystery of the Flying Mum''. West Melbourne, Vic: Nelson, 1977. *''The Mermaid Attack''. Collingwood, Vic: Outback Press, 1978. *''The Man in the Red Turban''. Richmond, Vic: Hutchinson, 1978; London: Hutchinson, 1979. *''I Rhyme My Time: A selection of poems for young people''. Milton, Qld: Jacaranda Press, 1980. *''Peppino Says Goodbye''. Adelaide: Rigby, 1980. *''Peppino Turns His Back''. Adelaide: Rigby, 1982. *''The Girl Who Didn't Know Kelly''. Melbourne: Hutchison, 1985. *''Clowning Sun''. Melbourne: Collins Dove, 1988. *''David Martin's Beechworth Book: Poems''. Melbourne: David Lovell, 1993. Edited *''New World, New Song: A selection of poems from the left''. Sydney: Current, 1955. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:David Martin 1915-1997, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 3, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;About *David Martin at AustLit *Martin, David (Detsinyi, Ludwig) (b. 1915) in the Encyclopedia of Jewish Culture] Category:Australian communists Category:Australian poets Category:Australian people of the Spanish Civil War Category:1915 births Category:1997 deaths Category:Australian Jews Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets